Spiritual Suicide
'''Spiritual Suicide '''is the seventy-second episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Musical Squid (ghost) *Cheapskate Krabs (ghost) *Snailster Gary (ghost) *Craig Mammalton (ghost) *Three Anchovies (ghost) *Ace Snider (cameo) *Ghost Guardian (cameo) Plot Leader Plankton commits suicide in order to use his ghostly powers to defeat Clem however he ends up in the afterlife instead. Story "That Clem thinks he’s so cool, stealing my ocean! Well, I’ll show him!" Leader Plankton growled, taking out a microscopic knife. "You really think you’ll be able to take him down with that tiny thing?" Ace asked, a deadpan expression on his face. "I won’t be taking him down, I’ll be taking myself down! Remember when I learned the ocean as a ghost?" Leader Plankton asked. "Uh, yeah, why?" Ace responded confused. "Well, during that time, I had awesome powers that made me impossible to defeat! …Until I was defeated. But that’s besides the point! I’m going to kill myself so I can become a ghost and use my ghostly powers to defeat Clem!" Leader Plankton stated. "And what if your plan doesn’t work?" Ace asked. "It will work!" Leader Plankton grinned, stabbing himself with the knife before falling to the ground. "Yep, it didn’t work," Ace said, a deadpan expression on his face. Suddenly, Leader Plankton, now a ghost, appeared in the afterlife. “Hey! Where the heck am I?!” he questioned. “You’re the afterlife,” Ghost Guardian responded. “Afterlife?! Last time I died, I was able to roam the Earth freely!” Leader Plankton complained. “Well, the rules changed. Because of you, actually,” Ghost Guardian explained. “….Oh,” Plankton said, a blank expression on his face. Suddenly, he was shot with a energy beam. “There he is!” Musical Squid growled, standing in front of Cheapskate Krabs and Snailster Gary. “Gah! Musical Squid?! Cheapskate Krabs?! Slugster Slimey?! What the heck are you guys doing here?!” Leader Plankton questioned. “You killed us! And Gary’s a snail, not a slug!” Musical Squid growled, shooting another energy beam at Plankton. “Gah!” he shouted, dodging the beam. “You’re going to pay for killing us, Plankton!” Cheapskate Krabs shouted, shooting multiple energy beams at Leader Plankton. "Gah! Well, you know I’m a ghost too!" Leader Plankton growled, shooting multiple eye beams at all three of them. Snailster Gary responded by shooting multiple eye beams back at Leader Plankton. "Gah!" Leader Plankton gasped and zoomed through the afterlife, sweating. "Phew, I think I lost them," Leader Plankton panted. "Excuse me," Craig growled, the three anchovies standing back behind him. "Gah! Craig and the Ocean Protectors?!" Leader Plankton gasped. "That’s right! You’re going to pay for getting me sun burnt!" Craig growled. "And killing us all," the first anchovies pointed out. "Yes, and killing us all, but most importantly, getting me sun burnt," Craig said. The anchovies rolled their eyes. "Now, time to pay!" Craig growled, jumping right on top of Plankton. "GAH! You’re so heavy! How much do you weigh?!" Leader Plankton complained. "Only one million pounds, why?" Craig answered, getting off of Leader Plankton. "Wah wah waaaah,” the anchovies repeated. “What?” Craig asked, glancing back at the anchovies. “Plankton’s gone,” the second anchovies pointed out. “Darn it!” Craig growled. Meanwhile, Leader Plankton had been floating through the afterlife, trying to find a way out to get of it. “Gah! How the heck do I get out of this hell hole?!” Leader Plankton growled. "There you are!" Cheapskate Krabs shouted, Musical Squid and Snailster Gary by his side. "Gah!" Leader Plankton gasped, turning around, only to see Craig and the Ocean Protectors. "It’s the end of the line, Plankton! You’re ours!" Musical Squid said. "What?! No, he’s ours! He killed us first! He sent us back into prehistoric times to be killed for crying out loud!" Craig complained. "Yeah, but we’ve been dealing with him way longer!" Cheapskate Krabs argued. They continued to argue until Ghost Guardian boomed in. “ENOUGH!” he shouted. Everyone simply stared at him. “You guys will battle each other. Whoever wins gets to beat up Plankton and cause him eternal suffering,” Ghost Guardian explained. This made Leader Plankton shiver in fear. The group members smirked and all began to battle each other. 3 hours later… Leader Plankton watched as the two teams continued to battle each other, a deadpan expression on his face. “Gah! Hurry it up, already!” he growled, shooting all of the members with a gigantic eye beam, sending them all to the ground. “Excellent work, Plankton! You have successfully defeated all of your opponents. Now I will return you to the ocean,” Ghost Guardian congratulated. “Wait, what?!” Musical Squid said and soon everyone jumped on Leader Plankton, beginning to beat up the former leader as much as they could. Sheldon soon woke up, yawning. “Aha! It was all a dream!” he grinned and walked outside the Chum Bucket. “Wait, what?! Why the whole town back to normal?! M-My whole take over was a dream?! Not for long it isn’t!” he growled and ran back inside, bursting out in his gigantic robot suit. “I don’t think so!” Craig and the Ocean Protectors shouted, pummeling the suit, causing Leader Plankton to be ejected. Then he was confronted by Musical Squid, Cheapskate Krabs, and Snailster Gary. “Remember us?” Cheapskate Krabs smirked, opening his claws. “Gah! Not a pinching! Do that to SpongeBob!” Sheldon panicked, running into the wall of the Chum Bucket. Leader Plankton then woke up in the jail cell, yawning. “W-What happened? Am I leader again?” he asked. “Nope, you’re not. Clem is,” Ace explained. “Darn it! That’s even worse than the whole take over being a dream!” Leader Plankton growled. Suddenly, the glass door that had trapped them inside the cell fell down. “Well, that was convenient,” Leader Plankton stated, a smile on his face. Trivia *Seven killed-off characters return in this episode as ghosts. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:2015 Leader Plankton! New Year's Marathon Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes